crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Crystal Story II Wiki
Hi Everyone! I'm glad to see how much progress we've made already! There is an example template/formate for the Class pages (see Elementalist I) and the Monster pages (see: Earth Slime.) There is a link to the template guide on the Bestiary page. lan14n (dev) has provided me with sprites for the Bestiary. I'm uploading them in numerical order, tho I will prioritize any page that already exists. Edit: I think it's more important right now to make the Class pages, then add the steals/drops and locations to each page Bestiary page (and create those pages.) Bomphav (talk) 17:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I put the Elementelist II section with all data from everyone in the same format as the Ele I is. What do you think? I don't really like how it looks, it's kinda confusing/unhelpful... Kyoudou (talk) 23:36, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Bandit Leader's entry is wrong, I can confirm that you steal: first item- 5 x Grenade, second item- 5 x Super Grenade. 00:18, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone know what stat determines success rate for stealing? 15:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) It might be completely random... or maybe I haven't gotten one yet. If it was stat dependant, I think it would be based on SPD. But anyone know where the last remaining enemies are for Bestiary? 00:47, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wheeaboo Special Abilities I can't figure out how to unlock any of the character's special abilites. Can anyone help? 11:17, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Special Abilities are unlocked through weapon tier. Increase a weapon past level 11 to upgrade tier. Additional Classes are unlocked by maxing the current class. You can only have two classes per tier, skills from one tier are not repeated on later tiers (Eg: Steal is only available as a Thief 1 skill for D, Lina and Kaz, but as a Thief 2 skill for Mari). 15:10, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) -- 20:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not true that you can have only two classes per tier. After you finish second tier 5, you get a third tier 1, then after you complete that level you get a fourth tier 1. So 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 .... I assume if you grind enough you can max everyone out (and dev seemed to say so in comments on kong). 07:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Item Drop List Mainly interested in this for items which can't be stolen and ingredients. For instance, the circlet (lvl 1. +35 Att/Mag/Spd) is dropped by giant worms in the desert (v1.20). Supposedly Skeleton Primes in Mine floor 2 also drops them, though I can't confirm that. 15:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) The Highguards in Aurora and Abyss drop Full Armor occasionally. It gives you 10% magic and physical resist. From something in the Abyss (I suspect it's one of the birds) you can get a Talisman as well, which gives 20% status resist. I've gotten Circlets from Wind Tower and Green Pass too, but again, I'm not sure which monster drops them. Axe handle is stolen from Minotors (v 1.22). Something in the Abyss drops Booster, which gives you a frist strike. 02:05, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Mercenary Defense Minigame sometimes give Fire,Water,Wind,Earth Gem that reduce elemental damage to 0, November 19, 2013 (SEA) R Last all, give Att,Def,Mag,Mdef,Spd,Regen when hp is low. Start all, give Att,Def,Mag,Mdef,Spd,Regen at the start of the battle. Both can be upgraded 4x for 200-500 to increase the buff duration, Mercenary Defense Minigame. November 21, 2013 (SEA) R Anyone know where to find Sapphire and Ruby ? I got Ruby first time I finished Merc Defense 7. Ran through it a few times more and got some other stuff like Talisman, Water Gem, Last Foo, etc., but no more Rubies. Sapphire I got as 18th fishing rare. 08:24, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah got almost all of accesories/armor from Mercenary Defense, only once got Ruby from there, another one from snowboard 3rd (gold), I do get Sapphire from fishing. Tried steal and farm everywhere and not even a single Ruby and Sapphire.... Hope the dev didn't forget to put farmable Ruby and Sapphire trough November 21, 2013 (SEA) R The Samurai in lao prison drops rubies for sure. I have also found a sapphire in gaint land but I'm not sure what dropped it since it was a 5 monster fight. Both are as rare as circlet/full armor drops(maybe rarer) and can't be stolen. Found only one of both gems so far from the loads of farming I've done for both locations. -optimumscar Thank you for the info optimumscar, guess those two should be ranked legendary lol... Found 1 extra Ruby after lots of redoing Mercenary Defense, November 21 2013 (SEA) R Apart from Stat ATK from Highguards and Stat HP from (Behemoths?), Stat SPD is also farmable. I think Skywinds drop them. Anyone know a renewable source of other stats? Like Stat MAG or Stat MP (does that even exist) 12:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Last Wisdom(buff magic+mdef when hp is low), Last Magic(buff magic when hp is low), Last Mdef (buff mdef when hp is low), Stun Ring(Stun resist +20%), Slow Ring(Slow resist +20%), Start Regen(buff Regen at the start of battle), Start Mdef (buff Mdef at the start of battle) <- not yet on list from Mercenary Defense, November 23 2013 (SEA) R Mp and Magic stat are rarely dropped from Charger Wisp, Birdo, and Sirin if im not wrong. (SEA) R You get a Ruby from beating Genericfillername (The Secret Boss) AidanTheMonsterHunter (talk) 15:48, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Finished a fight with a Birdo and a Highguard with a Circlet I as a drop while I was farming Stat ATKs. I am very sure Highguards drop Circlets I now since Highguard Notes/Trivia did mention a Circlet I dropped in a Highguard and an Alkonost encounter. 17:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I think Skywinds give SP Rings because i've gotten 1 each time they were in a fight and out of many fights of different foes in Abyss i did'nt get it. Also Dice can be gotten at Abyss, but it's rare, i think Bull or or the Eagles drop it because they were in the fight. All of that is only on Hard it seems, but on Normal i got a Monacle from Alkanost (the only monster in the fight just 1!) and Boosters are from Skywinds and/or Water Elementals on both difficulties. - Visionit, March 18, 2014 Skill List/Descriptions Currently, the game does not describe skills (battle/map usage, single/multiple targets, mana cost, durration, damage, associated stat) until you have them, and even then it is somewhat lack luster. I'd like to see a full list of what skills are available and when each character gains access to them, if only so we can better plan our classes. 15:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I could probably provide most of the descriptions through to teir 5, still going through my first class for it though so I couldn't do all of them. Should I put them on the class pages or what? Maybe we chould have a page for each skill? Although that seems a bit over the top. Xavion3 (talk) 00:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I have added a Spells page. We can use the in game descriptions if they are accurate (which most of them seem to be.) I'm working on chapter V in game, not sure if my characters have all the spells either. Bomphav (talk) 01:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I went through and added all my skills. I also included notes for the ones that don't explain fully like burst and raise. You could probably fill in a few I don't have just based off the patterns but I just put in the ones I had. Xavion3 (talk) 03:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Generic Quest -- Once you beat the game you can do the Generic quest. You have to get the stones in order(the Generic Ice won't appear if you dont have Generic Stone) The first one is Generic Stone, *it appears in the forest where you fight the Slime King (I don't remember very well, but I'm sure you get it doing the Reward X quests). (I think u get it in the abyss) The next one is Generic Ice, it appears on Fork (the stone you got before gives you the clue,".. engraving of a spoon", and everybody knows that the fork is the spoon's friend.. xD The third one is Generic Water, it appears in Landing (the clue was something frozen and heavenly, so somewhere cold and high) The fourth one is Generic Fire, in Crystalia awaits you a new quest (the clue was a lake, but you only can go there after accepting the quest) And i've got no idea what to do with next. The clue is "A firey soul sealed in a crystal". I've tried all the desert areas, the volcano, where the fire guardian was, the Abyss and Evil cave (where the dargons were sealed) and nothing new. How the achivement of Generic Quest is completed I don't know if that was really the or not, or maybe is for something after beating Koohii (to much power I still couldn't beat it -.-). -- Okay this is the last part I need to do in the game and i think its where we meet some of the enemies not listed in Bestiary at the moment. Anyone know where to do this? I got the items: Generic Stone Generic Ice (forgot where though) I went to look in areas like Volcano for generic fire but cant find it. I think theres a generic wind (or lightning) or something too. 00:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wheeaboo Just got generic water in "Landing" (3rd last zone before fighting final boss i think) 00:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wheeaboo I think I got generic stone from "Fork" (near Dustop) 00:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wheeaboo Oh and then go to Warm Yeti and do the quest and fight Genericfillername... but isnt in bestiary... o.O 00:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wheeaboo Once you beat him you get Generic Fire, but after that I don't know if they do anything...BlueGriffin (talk) 03:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Item ID, save file structure dump How do you use this? Item ID, save file structure dump This assumes you have access to and can parse the .sol file. Each array stores the item's ID, followed by level / quantity. E.g. 1000 scrap metal: Array element 0: 1340 Array element 1: 1000 Each level of equipment has a unique ID. Inventory position is left to right, then top to bottom. Position of item in .sol file is exactly how it appears in your inventory. I.e. if your inventory shows Ruby, Topaz, Emerald, then your .sol file should show: 1352 1351 1350 ************************* * WEAPONS * ************************* Weapons seem to be organized in blocks according to character, then level: all level I weapons are together, all level II weapons are together, etc. Heatblade I 201 Runeblade I 202 Thunderwing I 203 Laststand I 211 Frostblade I 212 Evoblade III 230 Bisu I 261 Kalis I 262 Kris I 264 Dirk I 268 Light III 293 Giant Cannon I 321 Wind Pistol I 323 Hyper Blaster I 325 Repair Pistol I 333 Rune Shifter III 352 Doomslayer I 382 Imphowl I 386 Airhacker I 389 Demoncutter I 390 Deathscythe III 411 Imphowl III 416 ************************* * ARMOR * ************************* Plate I 500 Plate II 501 Trinket I 505 Trinket II 506 Gauntlets II 511 Amulet I 515 Circlet I 530 Mirror 535 Monacle 536 Booster 537 Water Charm 541 Shield III 562 Full Armor III 572 Poison Ring 580 Blind Ring 585 Slow Ring 591 Talisman I 621 Start DEF 634 Start Strength 651 Start Agility 655 Last Agi 656 Start All 657 SP Ring 660 Dice 661 ************************* * HEAL * ************************* Heal Potion I 1100 Heal Potion II 1101 Heal Potion III 1102 Heal Potion IV 1103 Heal Potion V 1104 Mana Potion I 1110 Mana Potion II 1111 Mana Potion III 1112 Elixir I 1115 Elixir II 1116 Elixir Brew I 1117 Elixir Brew II 1118 Revive 1119 Full Revive 1120 Cure Potion 1121 Pet 1126 RS Bahumot 1127 RS Bunch 1128 RS Fury 1129 Stat HP 1130 Stat MP 1131 Stat ATK 1132 Stat MAG 1133 Stat SPD 1134 ATK Flask 1141 MAG Flask 1142 DEF Flask 1143 MDEF Flask 1144 SPD Flask 1145 Evade Flask 1146 Regen Flask 1147 Jelly 1171 Flounder 1172 Skrill 1173 Catfish 1174 Eel 1176 Bass 1179 Trout 1180 Tuna 1182 Mega Shark 1183 Carp Dime 1184 Angel Fish 1185 Princess Jelly 1186 Super Fish 1187 ************************* * COMPONENTS * ************************* Scrap Metal 1340 Emerald 1350 Topaz 1351 Ruby 1352 Amethyst 1353 Aquamarine 1354 Sapphire 1355 ************************* * INGREDIENTS * ************************* Root 1400 Tear 1401 Mushroom 1402 Powder 1403 Shell 1404 Smoke 1405 Slug 1406 Venom 1410 Iron Shell 1411 Fur 1412 Feather 1413 Bone 1414 Ash 1415 Oil 1416 Refined Feather 1420 Ancient Bone 1421 Essence 1423 Broken Sword 1424 Blood 1425 Axe Handle 1426 Win & Lose in Fighting Exvista (talk) 16:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) In case everyone haven't realize about it, the fight recover 1 MP to each character (If it won) or reduce about 10% (maybe, I'm not sure) of your money and recover your party to the full condition.. Slight correction. You recuperate 5% of your total MP after every battle (which for example, means that once your Elementalist has 120MP, you can start farming mobs without ever worrying about your MP). 21:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat Function for Wikia? : Hello there, I was wondering if someone could figure out how to add a chat function to the "On the wiki" bar as is done in "BloodBrothers" Mobile game wiki; Collaboration between editors would be useful to determine how to edit specific things, and if the information being edited is completely accurate, as I've found some discrepencies with the bestiary in-game vs. stats posted here for hard mode. If someone could add a chat function it'd be much appreciated.David.massey.56829 (talk) 13:37, May 16, 2014 (UTC)David.massey.56829 : This Feature can only be enabled by an administrator, so you better ask Bomphav directly. : You might also request to be given admin rights:Help page /Request page : Kyoudou (talk) 20:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, isn't there supposed to be a summonable boss (Fury/Bunch/Bahamut) you get after defeating them in Crystal Story II? Or is that just in Crystal Story?Prieure de Sion (talk) 22:18, May 31, 2014 (UTC)